kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Juju
Description Juju carries doom in his pocket, but for all his magic he can't take a punch. Attacks * Hex * Curse of Juju * Healing Touch * Touch of Doom Equippable Items Villager Items * Deadly Poison: Not that good an item. It only works on Hex, and Juju will be stalling a lot, not allowing him to spam multiple Hex. * Death Mask: A decent item on Juju, as he has the ability to kill in a single attack at close range, and to do large amounts of damage at long range. This guarantees 1 extra turn of life, while feather will usually provide at least that much or more, so it is generally a better choice. * Elusive Feather: By far Juju's most commonly used item. He's generally in it for the long haul, and this helps him survive longer to wait out Touch of Doom, get in another heal, etc. * Tiger's Claw: A great item that makes Juju almost immune to multi-hit light or dark attacks as well as protects his bench while he heals and delays. * Quickening Powder: Could be useful considering that Juju's moves are slow. General Items * General's Insignia: Completely worthless. * Girdle of Iron Will: Touch of Doom is likely to be interrupted often, so the Girdle of Iron Will can be useful. However, aside from the very specific case of Lightning Arrow vs. Healing Touch at far, Elusive Feather has a chance to prevent all relevant interrupts (often enough that some opponents won't even attempt to use them) and is still useful against non-interrupting moves. * Healing Salve: Juju is built to last a long time and this could help, but feather will increase his lifespan more in almost all cases. * Stoneheel Totem: Sub-par on Juju. It can increase the energy cost for enemies attempting to go long to avoid Touch of Doom, or go close to avoid Hex. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Many characters will switch rather than risk a Touch of Doom, but 8 damage isn't a lot. * Mindreader's Chalice: Touch of Doom may intimidate enemies into switching, so Mindreader's Chalice can raise the stakes. Strategy General Use Juju is a very versatile character. He can use Touch of Doom to pretty much guarantee kill any enemy (except theoretically Onimaru) within four turns. He can also kill from away with Hex. His innate ability allows him to have a chance each turn to cure himself of a debuff, excluding unremovable debuffs like Touch of Doom and Bleeding Ritual. Whatever style of play you pick, he can be one of the most dangerous characters to play against. Because his most used attack will be Curse of Juju (which is multi-ranged), use that to your advantage by dealing slow but constant damage in your opponent's weaker range while healing up. The threat of Hex or Touch of Doom often forces non-tank characters to range, at which point Juju should enjoy the energy advantage. Juju has high magic resistance (4 for Light, 5 for Dark), use that to your advantage. Those resistances mean Juju can shrug off most multi-hit attacks while killing your opponent slowly. This is why Juju's ideal item choice is Elusive Feather (to cover his low physical defense), though, in today's magic heavy metagame, Tiger Claws might suit him better. (Effectively giving Juju 2/6/7 defenses). Quickening Powder (though laughed at by most decent players), can actually be of use in the speed reliant metagame. It'll also be nice to surprise foolish opponents with a Speed 7 Healing Touch (or if the situation permits, Speed 7 Touch of Doom). Touch of Doom shouldn't be used too often: *Many characters will switch out against ToD, leaving Juju with few options. *Several characters can deal more damage in 5 turns (yes, 5) than they suffer from ToD: Amaya can just spam Shadow Wrath and kill your deck, the same for Zina and VV; many tanks can kill Juju in two turns. *Although an insta-kill in 4 turns sounds great, it'll be like dealing 1/4 of your opponent's HP each turn. With the average HP of all characters currently being 73, Touch of Doom will be like dealing 18 damage for 4 turns. You can do the same with Curse of Juju, while being able to sustain your energy, also allowing Juju to play the safe option. (You can easily heal up with Juju making trading 20 damage for mid damage attacks worth it while not risking anything should your opponent switch.) Strengths * Can heal himself. * Curse of Juju is pretty cheap and can be cast at any range. * Innate ability is useful when it works. * Hex is cheap, and can deal significant damage (especially to the Knights, Robots and other characters with no dark resistance). * Curse of Juju ignores damage reducing effects and armor, allowing Juju a way to hit those with high Dark Magic Defense. * Juju's main strength is being able to fire off a constant stream of low damage Curses while healing himself up. Best used versus characters with cheap, low damage attacks like Tafari. Weaknesses * Touch of Doom takes four turns to take effect and Juju's Curse one turn, he might not survive that long himself. * Touch of Doom has a very high energy cost, so it's not possible to go to close range and Touch of Doom in the same turn. * No physical resistance. * Moves are very slow * Slow to dish out damage. (Only one actual attack (Hex)) Known bugs None. Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.9 * Staff Strike ** changed to Curse of Juju Full Art Category:Characters Category:Villagers